A Happy Accident
by EmeraldScarlettIndigo
Summary: One little innocent mistake changes things between Harry and Tommy forever. The question is, is it for the better or for the worse? *My first Harry's Law fanfic, tell me what ya'll think x


Chapter 1

_Alright, here we go, _Tommy thought to himself as he watched the slightly smug D.A. take his seat once again. He had to admit that the one thing he always looked forward to when working a case with Harriet Korn was closing arguments. The woman was ruthless. She could pull any number of tricks out of her hat: guilt, sympathy, simple pure logic. On a few occasions she'd even gotten away with making the jury feel dumber than a bag of rocks for believing a clients guilt in the first place. He'd never admit it to her face but most of the successful courtroom techniques he'd learnt were front watching her dance around the courtroom.

Harry sat forward in her seat, rested her hands on the table in front of her and brought both hands to her mouth in a prayer-like motion as she pondered her next move. The courtroom was a chess board to her: the client was the king- he had to be protected at any cost, she and the D.A. were the black and white queens- the most powerful pieces on the board, made to both protect and destroy, and of course the judge was that pesky game clock- always making sure that the game is fair and that neither side stooped to cheap tactics and just got on with the game.

She considered each and every piece in the room. She paid close attention to the jury. She knew how to get the attention of each individual up there and was not afraid to use every resource she had to defend her client.

Tommy wondered what was going through her head as she closed her eyes for a few seconds before rising to her feet and taking strong deliberate strides towards the jury as she opened her mouth to defend her king.

"I must admit that the D.A., Mr Andrews over there, has done a great job here today. I'm not stupid, I've worked with this man before and I know he's good. As a matter of fact, he's argued his case so brilliantly that it almost makes you forget that there is no physical evidence suggesting that my client is guilty. Mr. Andrews has nailed the topics of means and opportunity, but where's the motive? Where's the evidence? His fingerprints in her office? Well, hands up those who are married and never been to their spouses office. The witness that placed my client at his wife's office on the night of the murder? Oh, you mean the recently relapsed drug addict. I'm sure we can trust her account of things.

As a jury it is your responsibility to determine whether or not the D.A. had proven beyond reasonable doubt that my client killed his wife. He has not done that here today because all the evidence that he has shown you is purely circumstantial."

Harry paused for a second to think as she looked back at her client. He was a well built ex-marine, the kind of man you could believe capable of murder- he certainly looked the part. Harry quietly chuckled at herself as she realised that she'd made a mistake that she'd seen many an innocent man convicted over. She'd simply argued that there was no sufficient evidence- she neglected to argue that her client did not commit the crime in question.

"I haven't known this man for long, a couple of weeks really, but look at him. The man's built like an ox. He'd certainly have no trouble strangling his wife, right? Wrong- from a physical stand point, yes he'd find little difficulty, but from an emotional stand point... from what I personally know about this man, there's not a chance in hell he'd be capable of something like this. Over the past few weeks I've seen this man break down and cry over the death of his wife maybe a hundred times. And let me tell you, I'm not good with tears. I have no idea how to consol someone when their crying, nor do I have the patience to try, but seeing this man so broken... I dare any one of you to spend a day with this man and come back with a guilty vote. He loved his wife, he did not kill her, he had no reason to. I would bet my entire career on that."

Harry finally sat down, happy that she'd argued her client's case quite well, but she still had a nagging feeling that despite the lack of evidence things could still go wrong. She'd seen innocent men thrown in jail on less, so all she could do was wait and hope the jury had at least a few intelligent brains between them.

Tommy sat and smiled at Harry. This was the one time when he knew exactly what was going on in her head. He knew that no matter how great a case Harry presented for her client she always secretly worried about whether or not it was enough, and though he knew no one could argue the valuable points she just stated, he too was worried if it would be enough. The press had already been having a field day over this case and unfortunately their client had already been pegged as the "bad guy", and he had to admit he couldn't blame them. He certainly looked the part.

But he still found it amazing how Harry could fight with such conviction and such passion for a man she'd only known for a few weeks. It almost made him wonder what she'd be like in a courtroom if any of them were ever in trouble. He certainly knew that she'd be his first call...

"Tommy!" He snapped out of his haze to realise that they were already sitting in Arnold's Bar.

"What? Oh, scotch on the rocks please." He addressed the bartender.

"What's gotten into you? You've been weird ever since we left court," Tommy gave her a look, "I mean weirder than normal."

"...and there's the punch line," Tommy nodded his thanks to the Bartender as he set his drink before him, "I was just thinking about the case..."

"I know what you mean," Harry nodded her thanks as her drink arrived, "I've never been so nervous over a case that involves so little evidence. If they lock this guy up I may just lose all faith in the system."

"Well that and I can't help thinking about how you keep on fighting for all these people that you barely even know."

"That's our job, Tommy."

"No, you go way beyond your job description Harry. You really fight for these people, you believe in them when no one else does. It just makes me think how you'd act in a courtroom if one of us were in trouble."

"Well that's easy. I'd probably end up dragging Adam or Malcolm out of courtroom by the ear. Oliver and Cassie, I wouldn't have to worry too much about them, they can handle themselves. You on the other hand, It's only a matter of time and I wouldn't be too sure that you weren't guilty either..."

"Hey!" Tommy chuckled and playfully nudged her, "Admit it Harry, if anything happened to any of us you'd be there front and centre, ready to defend."

"You're full of it."

"Come on Harry, you know it's true."

"Tommy, the day I admit to that will be the day that Justin Bieber hits puberty. If you're trying to find the gooey centre under this hard exterior, let me make it easier for you... there isn't one."

"Please Harry, don't insult my intelligence. I know you're nothing but a big cuddly teddy bear."

Harry was about to respond when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered flipping the phone open, "Already? Sure we'll be there soon, thank you." she flipped the phone shut and downed the rest of her drink before reaching for her coat.

"Jury's back already?" Tommy asked following suit.

"Yeah so we better rush back down there," Tommy held the door open for her and Harry stopped just inside the door, "Big cuddly teddy bear?"

"Big cuddly teddy bear," Tommy confirmed as Harry exited the bar rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Will the defendant rise, please," the judge began, "Madam forewoman, you're verdict is unanimous?"

"Yes, Your Honour," She responded.

"Okay. What say you?"

"In the matter of the state of Ohio versus Mr. Colin Jacobson, on the count of murder in the first degree we find the defendant not guilty."

Harry was filled with relief as Mr. Jacobson rushed towards her and enclosed her in a warm hug. Although normally she would protest, this was one client she was more than happy to receive a hug from.

"You did it, Harry!" Tommy exclaimed as Mr Jacobson pulled away only to be replaced by Tommy who hugged her tightly and without even thinking planted a quick chaste kiss on her lips.


End file.
